


Long Road Ahead (ON HOLD)

by Joneryslove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Police, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-04-22 01:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joneryslove/pseuds/Joneryslove
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow are partners in the elite Specialized Control Unit (SCU), in the NYPD's 2nd district. They have been partners for a year, when they both try to figure out their feelings for each other. They start a secret relationship, because their boss, Eddard Stark, doesn't accept in-house romance.Note:There is no relation between Eddard Stark and Jon Snow. There is no/have never been chemistry between Daario Naharis and Daenerys Targaryen.! Warnings !- Child abuse- Sexual assault (don't read if you are highly sensitive to that)- Language
Relationships: Jonerys - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Daenerys Targaryen was sitting at her desk when Sargeant Eddard Stark, her boss, came out of his office, "We've got a new case." 

All of the other unit members looked his way. 

"Seems like there was a woman kidnapped from her house yesterday afternoon. She went out to go for a run, when she was taken of the streets in a black van. The neighbours heard her scream and called the police. We got this case, because we think that this might be another thing of Tywin Lannister's doing." their Sargeant said, placing a picture of Lannister on the board that is always standing in front of his office, so everyone can see. They always stick the photos of suspects and victims on it, trying to get a lead. 

Daenerys gasped. "Tywin Lannister is back?" Jon asked, looking at Daenerys. 

Lannister had kidnapped a few people to get the attention from the SCU last year, especially to get the attention of Daenerys Targaryen. When he finally got the attention he wanted, he successfully kidnapped Daenerys when she was running in the park with earphones in. He had tied her up to the ceiling by roped, making videos of him tazering her in her stomach and sending them to her unit. He had beaten the shit out of her and Jon had found her just in time, just before he was going to rape her.  
________________________________

It had been 5 days since the kidnapping of Daenerys, Jon has been on egde ever since. He was working all night long to find Daenerys. They hadn't found any clues to where she might be. He couldn't stop searching for her. They started dating a few weeks before she was kidnapped. 

Jon woke up from his thoughts when he heard his phone ring. He saw it was Stark, "Hey, Sarge." 

"We were just called by Lannister, we were able to ping the phone, go to the address I sent. We are going immediately." his Seargent hung up the phone and Jon put his jacket on and went to his car. 

He arrived at the address a few minutes later. He grabbed his gun and put his vest on, that he forgot to put on in such a hurry, and walked over to his team, "Why would Lannister let us ping his phone this easily?" 

"We don't know. She might not be here anymore, but we have to check it out." Stark said. 

"Sarge," they turned to Theon Greyjoy who had called for Stark, "I see movement inside. There are more than three people in there, unaware that we are here."

"We're going in, now." their Seargent said. Jon and Daario Naharis went to the front door, "1... 2... 3... Go!" Jon bust through the door. 

"NYPD, on the ground! Now!" Snow and Naharis both yelled to the three men that were in the living room. The men dropped easily to the ground and didn't resist. 

"Where is Tywin Lannister?" Snow asked them, the men looked scared, Jon didn't know if they were scared of them, or of Lannister, "I won't ask you again. Where is he!" 

"H-he just left." one of them said. Another guy, who looked less scared, looked up at them and then at the other police officers behind Snow and Naharis. 

"Take care of them." Stark said. Both Snow and Naharis nodded and turned back to the three guys. He heard his team calling 'clear' as they went by each room. 

"Was there a woman with him?" Snow asked. 

"Yeah, she was really hot. Actually, I think one of the guys upstairs if having his way with her right now. Or maybe even multiple men." one of the men said with a smirk on his face. 

Jon hit him in the face and ran upstairs. Not caring for Naharis that was calling after him. He know he shouldn't be going upstairs without backup, but he couldn't control himself. 

He heard a scream coming from a room across the hallway.  
__________________________________

Daenerys was tied up on the bed with a gag in her mouth. Her arms at tied at either side of the bed. Her legs were tied together. All she could hope for now is that her team was going to save her, because there was no way in hell she was getting out of here by herself. All the windows were closed with wood and clout-nails. 

She tried to move, but pain erupted inside of her. She knew that her ribs were broken. 

A few moments later, the door to the bedroom opened. A man stepped in with a knife in his hands. It was Tywin Lannister. 

He went closer to her and put the knife to her throat, "One scream and I will cut your throat, you understand?" 

Daenerys nodded. He took the gag out of her mouth so that she could answer him. 

"I had some fun with you, but if I stay any longer I will be caught. And we don't want that. So I'll be leaving... for now, at least." 

Relieve washed through Daenerys. Did this mean she was going to be released? That was more than she could think of, of course he wasn't going to let her go. 

"But my men, are going to have a great time with you. You didn't really think I was going to let you go did you?" he smirked and hit her in the face, so hard that everything turned black, and she blacked out.  
___________________________________

A few hours later Daenerys woke up again. She blinked her eyes open and glared around the room. No one was in the room.

She tried to break the bindings she was tied up with, but there was still no movement in. The gag was also back in her mouth.

The door opened and a big man walked in. Wearing a black sweater and black pants. He had a knife, but not the same as Lannister had.

"Look who's finally awake. We are going to have a good time, babe." the man said as he was climbing on top of her.

He started kissing her neck, "Get off of me!" she tried to yell with the gag in her mouth. She tried to get away from his touch. 

He laughed at her and grabbed her face to hold her in place. This time her started kissing her on her lips. He got up and grabbed the knife that he had put on the bedside table. He ripped her shirt off so that she was only in her bra. 

Daenerys let out a sob. She had no idea how this was happening to her.

The man used to knife to cut her bra. Her chest was now fully exposed to him. He squeezed her breasts in his hands and went back to kissing her. 

"Don't touch me! Get off of me!" she yelled and squirmed out of his touch, but to no succes. 

"Squirm baby, I love them feisty." Daenerys let out another sob as tears streamed down her cheeks. There was no stopping this. 

His kisses went down as he took one of her breasts in his mout and started biting on her nipple. Daenerys let out a cry of pain. She felt him smirk against her breast as his hands trailed down over her stomach to unzip her pants. 

"Please! Don't do this!" 

He ripped her pants off and put his hand in her panties. He started rubbing her clit. 

Daenerys tried to get his hands off of her, but it was to no use. The man didn't care. 

His other hand was now squeezing her right breast. Daenerys tried to scream, but the scream was muffled by the gag. He put one of his fingers into her, and then two. He started pumping then in and out of her. It hurt like hell. She had never experienced this kind of pain. She couldn't even imagine what it would feel like if his manhood was inside of her. 

"So nice and warm." he said as he pulled his fingers out and stood up. He started unzipping his own pants. She let out a cry, "Help me! Please!" 

The man laughed at her. Daenerys closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.  
The man climbed back on top of her and started taking her panties off. 

"Get off of her!" she heard a familiar voice and her eyes shot open. It was Jon. She let out a cry of relief. The next thing she knew the weight was off of her. The man had put the knife to Daenerys' throat. 

"One step closer and she's dea-" 

Jon had shot him in the head. He checked if the man was really dead and turned back to Daenerys. 

"Dany? Are you okay?" 

She shook her head and started crying. 

"Did he-?" Jon asked with fear in his voice. 

"N-no." she said, her voice trembling, "Only h-his f-f-fingers." she let out a cry. This was too much to take all in. 

"Oh, baby. It's going to be okay. Let me help you with putting your clothes back on." She nodded. 

"I found her. Call an ambo, no one can come in." Jon said through the radio to the rest of the team.  
___________________________________

"Are you sure he's back?" Daenerys asked. 

"Unfortunately, yes. We are not going to let what happened last time happen again. We'll make sure of that." 

Daenerys nodded and looked at Jon. He looked at her, his eyes saying that he wouldn't let that happen to her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys sighed. It was only a matter of time before Lannister would return, but she didn't expect that it would happen so soon. After their Sargeant was done telling them about the case and the abducted woman, whose name is Margaery Tyrell; she stood up and walked towards the break room. She poured a cup of coffee and noticed that Jon came in behind her. 

"Hey," he said. Daenerys gave him a nod, too focused in her own mind to respond properly. "You know we won't let anything like that happen to you again, right? You've got the whole team behind you. It isn't like before, we didn't know what his plans were back then. But now we can take extra precautions, because we know he is after you." Jon reassured her.

"How will you do that? You can't watch me all the time. I know that you practically live with me now, but we are not always together. And for now I'm most worried about the other women he kidnaps. What if he will kidnap a child to get to me? He knows me, he knows my weak spot. We can't let him kidnap anyone else, all right? Danger is a part of this job, you know that, and I'm here to protect people." Daenerys said and walked back to her desk, leaving Jon in the break room.

Jon sighed and poured himself another cup of coffee. He knows that Daenerys loves her job and would do everything to help those women, but he still can't stand her getting hurt. She went to therapy after what happened with Lannister. It was really hard for her to talk to someone, because she doesn't like to talk about her feelings. She had shut him out for most of the time and she would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. It had hurt him to see her like that, to see her hurting and not being able to help her. After a few days of therapy, she had finally started to open up to him. And since then she had felt a lot better and for four weeks now she has also gone back to work. 

He walks back to his desk and looks at Daenerys, but she has gone back to her paperwork and didn't pay any attention to him. 

Stark stepped out of his office, "Targaryen, Snow; I want you to go to the neighbour's house and see if they know anything." 

They both nodded, grabbed their jackets and walked towards her car. Daenerys got in the drivers seat and Jon in the front passenger seat. 

"How long have we been partners now? A year?" he asked her and she nodded. 

"We've been partners for a whole year and you've never let me drive." Jon said. He looked at her and saw her smirking. 

"Why don't you let me drive? It's not like I can't." he said jokingly. 

"It's not that you can't drive. It's just that I happen to be better at it." she teased him. 

He laughed at her. He was never going to win an argument with Daenerys Targaryen, especially not when it's about who's driving. 

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." she apologized. 

"It's okay. I know you went through a rough time and are still having nightmares every now and then, but know that I'll always be here for you. No matter what." Jon said, and put a reassuring hand on her leg.  
She smiled at him, knowing that he would do anything to protect her.   
________________________________

Five minutes later they arrived at the neighbour's house. "Let's see what they've got to say." Daenerys said as they walked to the front door. 

Jon knocked on the door and after a few seconds a tall man opened. He was dressed in a grey hoodie and blue pair of jeans.

"Detectives Snow and Targaryen." Jon said, showing his badge. "We have some questions for you regarding the kidnapping of your neigbour." 

"Come in detectives. My name is Stannis Baratheon." Stannis said and opened the door more for the detectives. Daenerys nodded her thanks to the man and walked after Jon to the living room where Stannis guided them to. 

"You can sit on the couch, I'll go and get my wife." he said, Jon and Daenerys nodded at him. 

"Okay." she smiled. 

She turned to Jon, "Seems like quite a nice guy." 

"Yeah. Let's hope they know something that will help us find Tyrell."

Stannis walked back into the living room, "This is my wife, Selyse. She is the one who saw most of what happened."

Selyse and Stannis sat on two chairs in front of the couch. 

"So, Selyse, tell us exactly what you saw and heard." Daenerys started. 

"Well I was doing laundry when I suddenly heard screaming coming from outside. I looked out of the window, because I wanted to know what was going on." Daenerys nodded for her to continue, and so she did, "It was quite dark outside, but I saw a tall man with white hair dragging Margaery into a big black van. I immediately called the police." 

"And were you able to see the license plate?" Jon asked. Selyse shook her head, "No, it was too dark." 

"Could you maybe describe the man who took her?" 

"He was tall, white hair. Black hoodie and jeans. I remember some logo on his shirt, but I couldn't really see it, it was too dark for that."

"Okay, thank you. And Mr. Baratheon, where were you last night?" 

Stannis looked at them with a questioning look on his face, "What does that have to do with any of this?" he asked, but he didn't sound irritated, he sounded more curious. 

"It is just information that might give us more clarification." Jon said. 

"I was at the gym, like every Sunday afternoon. I got home and saw my wife pacing through the living room while calling with the police. After she had hung up, I asked her what was going on and she told me everything she just told you." Stannis said. 

"You just said that you came home when your wife was on the phone, right?" Stannis nodded, "Have you seen anyone drive away in a big black van?" 

"No, I was the only on the road." 

Daenerys and Jon nodded, "Okay, thank you for your time." They both stood up and Stannis opened the door for them. 

"Detectives," Selyse called after them, "Please find her, she doesn't deserve this." 

"We will." Daenerys reassured her with a smile. The door closed and they walked back to the car. 

"Well, that went quite good." Jon said. Daenerys opened her mouth to say something when she saw something on the other side of the road. 

"Is that a shop?" she asked, looking at Jon and back at the shop. 

"Yeah, I think so." 

"Maybe they have a security camera." she said and they both walked to the store. When they got closer, she saw it was a grocery store, most of those have security cameras. 

They arrived at the grocery store and saw cameras hanging outside. They opened the door and went straight to the cashier. "Hello, detectives Targaryen and Snow." she said, showing the cashier her badge. 

"We're here for a case, and we need to take a look at the footage of the security camera. It might be our best lead." Jon said. 

The woman nodded, "Of course, come with me, detectives." 

She led them to the security room. It was a small place with four computer screens. The woman sat behind the computer and started tapping on things. 

"What time do you want to see?" she asked. 

"Around yesterday afternoon."

The cashier nodded and turned back to the screen. She got to the time around 6 pm and they waited for what seemed like 10 minutes until the cameras went black. That was the only thing they could see on the cameras. 

"Dammit!" Daenerys said. She put a hand on her for head and turned around. 

Jon said thanks to the cashier for looking it up, and walked Daenerys back to the car. When they were finally outside, Daenerys said, "That was our only chance to a lead, now we still have nothing." 

"Hey, don't say that. We do know for sure that it's Lannister now, he matched all the discriptions. We'll find him." 

They were walking back to the car when suddenly an employee from the grocery store ran towards them. 

"Detectives, wait!" the employee yelled after them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Detectives, wait!"

Jon and Daenerys turned around to see a young man running towards them. He was dressed in a blue jacket and blue jeans. 

"Is there somewhere we can talk? I- I don't want someone to hear what I'm going to tell you, I don't want to get in trouble." the young man told them. 

Jon and Daenerys looked at each other and nodded, "Sure, come with us."   
They were almost by their car and decided to talk in there. Daenerys nodded for the man to get in the car. 

When they were all in the car, Jon and Daenerys turned their heads to the man.   
"What did you want to tell us?" she asked. 

"When I walked past the security room, I heard you talking about a black van," he looked at the two detectives, "I saw a black van last night. There were two people in there, an old man and one that was younger. They passed by the grocery store a couple of times, I don't think they saw me. I was working late because I had to store some more items. I worked in the back so I didn't see much, except that the van drove by constantly. I didn't think much of it so I just continued to work. But when I saw you coming in here and talking to the manager, I knew that I had to tell you. "

"Did you see him walk up to the store?" Daenerys asked.

"No. T-This is all I saw." The man was nervous playing with his hands. Jon looked him up and down, he had no weapon on him. He wondered what was making the man so nervous. 

"Why did you want to talk in the car?" 

"I-I don't want anyone to hear me. You never know what can happen or if someone can hear you. And since you are detectives and I'm giving you information, I j-just didn't want to take any chances." 

Daenerys nodded, "It's okay. Thank you for your help. If you see anything, and I mean anything suspicion around the store, I want you to call us, okay?" She gave the man a card with the phone number of their unit. 

"Thank you, detectives." He said before getting our of the car and walking back towards the store. 

_________________________________

"Employee from a store across the street form Margaery's house, saw Lannister in his car. Security cameras were hacked. But the employee was able to see that Lannister wasn't alone in his car. He's got someone with him this time." Daenerys said as she and Jon walked up the stairs towards their unit. She was walking with her jacket under her arm. 

Mormont and Stark were talking in his office with the door open. They walked out when they heard her. Mormont went to stand by his desk, and Stark leaned against the door of his office. 

"Did he see what the other guy looked like?" Stark asked. 

"He said that he looked younger than Lannister. He also said that he looked like him." Jon spoke. 

"Does Lannister have a son? How is that even possible? It should've shown up on his files." Naharis said, looking up at them before continuing with his computer, trying to find a way to see if Lannister indeed has a son. 

"It is possible. Naharis, go see if you-" Stark was interrupted by a very loud humming and cracking noise coming from a computer. Daenerys walked over to her desk to see if it was hers, Jon did the same. 

"Guys... I'm being hacked." Daenerys tried to stop it, but the hacker was more skilled than she was. She could do nothing against it. Everyone from her team came to stand behind her, watching what was happening on her computer. 

She gasped and jumped back in her chair as Lannisters face appeared on the screen. It had been so long since she had seen it. That sickening face of his. It frightened her. 

"Hello, Miss Targaryen. If my guy did everything right, you should be able to see me. Oh, and this is live. Very live." Lannister said with a smirk, "I've found this lovely girl here, but she isn't even close to as much fun as you were. I miss you, I really do." He pulled a girl by her hair in front of the camera. It was Margaery, her makeup ruined from all the crying. 

"I should've known your father was a smart guy. Too bad he can't do anything for you anymore. But I'm back, and it feels amazing." Sniffing the air, he got up from his chair and walked straight towards the camera. All they could see now was his face. 

"You know, everyone from your unit, Tormund Giantsbane, Jorah Mormont, Jon Snow, Daario Naharis, Podrick Payne and Ned Stark, every single one of them, they'll do anything for their team member. To no surprise though, I would too." He continued, walking backwards with his hands in the air. "That's what makes this so much fun." He laughed evilly. "Jamie, son! I'm done here, turn the camera off!" He yelled before everything went black. 

Everyone was left speechless. Daenerys could only think about one thing, her father. Was he connected to this? 

Her father used to be a detective as well. He and Stark were know as the power partners. They were the best detectives and partners the New York Police Department has ever had. At least until her father got shot in the job. The bullet went straight through his vest, leaving it stuck close to his heart. The doctors weren't able to get it out, it was too dangerous. If he would do anything that took a lot of energy, the bullet would hit his heart. He had to retire, that was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. And for Daenerys seeing her father like that was heartbreaking. He loved his job, now he only sits at home watching TV. 

Everyone walked back to their desks and set down with a loud sigh. Daenerys walked after her sergeant into his office and closed to door. He was like an uncle to her. 

"What does my father have to do with this?" she demanded. 

Stark let out a sigh, "He's the one that... shot Aerys. He shot your father."

"What?! And you didn't even think about telling me!" she yelled with him, slamming her fist on his desk. "Don't you think I deserved to know that!" 

"Daenerys, calm down. Yelling at me won't help anything. You have to focus on now, on what he wants from you this time and what his next move will be." 

"Okay, okay. You're right, I'm sorry." she let out a deep sigh as she sat down on the chair in front of Starks desk. "I just can't believe this."   
__________________________________

Jon sat down at his desk. Hoping he could find out who hacked one of their computers and where it came from. But he couldn't find a thing. They erased all of it. No trace to be found. 

He heard Daenerys yelling. Wondering what got her so mad. Of course she was in shock, they all were. Someone hurt one of their own, someone hurt their family member. And he's coming back for her, with no doubt. 

Starks office door went open. Daenerys came walking out and she went straight to the lockers room. Jon wanted to go after her, but his boss didn't give him a chance. 

"Snow." he heard Stark calling him from inside his office. Jon walked over to him. 

"Yes, sir?" 

"I need to know you have Targaryen's back twenty-four hours a day." 

"Of course, sarge. Always." 

The older man nodded, allowing Jon to go back. Instead of going back to his desk, he walked to the lockers room. Finding Daenerys sitting on a bench in between the lockers, he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. He sat down next to her. 

"You know, I knew that he would be back. We all did. But seeing his face again just brought everything back. And suddenly it feels like it all happened just yesterday. And now knowing my dad is involved with this just makes everything worse." she said, a tear escaping her eye and making its way on her cheek

Jon reached out to wipe the tear away. "What do you mean your dad is involved? Is he bad involved?" 

"No no, he isn't working for them or anything. You know that he was shot, right?" Jon nodded, "Well, it turns out Lannister is the one that shot him." 

"Are you serious? Why didn't Stark tell us they had worked on a case with Lannister before us." Jon wondered out loud. 

"I don't know. I think I'm gonna go visit my dad." She said, straightening up and wiping her sweaty hands against her pants. 

"Want me to come with you?" 

"No, it's okay. They need you here." She kissed him. Jon forgot where they were and pushed her against the lockers. She moaned into his mouth, "Jon, not now. Later." she smirked to him, giving him one last kiss on his cheek.   
_______________________________

"Hey, dad." she greeted her father as he opened the door. 

"Dany, what are you doing here?" he asked. 

"No, 'it's nice to see you too'?" she chuckled. 

"Sorry, darling. I didn't expect you to be here." he pulled her into a hug. They walked inside, he grabbed her some coffee as they set down at his kitchen table. 

"So, what brings you here?" 

"Lannister is back-" she started but couldn't finish her sentence when her dad almost choked on his coffee. 

"He's what?" 

"Yeah, he's back. And I also found out that... he's the one that shot you. Didn't you even think about telling me that? Were you ever going to tell me, dad?" she asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice, but she failed. 

"Of course I did, darling. But it isn't as easy as you think." 

"Why not, dad? Is telling me 'you're all working on a case Stark and I worked on a long time ago' so hard?" 

"I'm sorry. I should've told you, you deserved to know." the older man looked down at his hands. Daenerys let out a defeated sigh, she didn't like seeing her dad like that. 

"I wish you would've told me." she said, grabbing her father's hands.   
__________________________________

It was just after nine when Jon got to Daenerys' house. He already had a key to her apartment, so he could go in anytime he wanted. He saw Daenerys standing in the kitchen. 

"Smells good, babe."

"Jon!" she jumped and turned around with wide eyes. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he walked over to her and placed his hands on either side of her hips. He felt her relaxing in his arms. 

"It's okay, I was just thinking." 

"About what?" 

"Just this whole situation. My dad especially." she sighed. 

Jon smirked, "I know the perfect way to get your mind off of things." 

Daenerys arched her brow, "Oh, really?" 

Jon leaned down and kissed her right on her lips. His tounge immediately found a way into her mouth. She placed her hands on his chest, then pulling his shirt over his head. He skooped her into his armes and brought her to the bedroom. 

Laying her down on the bed, Daenerys took her shirt off, leaving her in a bra. She then pulled him down with her. His hands traveled down her body, touching and squeezing everything on its way down. Daenerys let out a loud moan. He attached his mouth to her neck, sucking and biting. 

"Jon!" Daenerys moaned. He removed his hands and started kissing his way down her chest. He kissed her lower belly and Daenerys' breath hitched. He brought his hand down to open her pants, leaving the other one in her hand above her head. 

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by a loud BANG filling the apartment. Jon turned around, Dany gasped and sat straight on her bed. "What was that?" she asked.


End file.
